


Kiramager Oneshots

by 27twinsister



Category: Super Sentai Series, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babies, Bob Ross - Freeform, Cameos, Cat allergy, Cats, Cell Phones, Children, Comfort, Drama Class, Drawing, Episode Five Spoilers, Episode Related, Fluff, Gen, High School, Homework, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Nightmare, Kittens, Minor Original Character(s), Missing Scene, Movie: Mashin Sentai Kiramager Episode Zero, Rain, Swords, Talking, Thunderstorms, YouTube, irresponsible character, messy drama prop room, no consequences, talking about death, talking gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Short oneshots I write based on Mashin Sentai Kiramager. Specific chapters will have summaries and warnings for the oneshot as they apply. Tags can be updated as more oneshots get posted. Some stories have titles and others don't, it just depends on if I think of a title
Relationships: Imizu Tametomo & Atsuta Juuru, Kazakiri Yamato & Atsuta Juuru, Mashins (Kiramager Mecha), Ooharu Sayo & Atsuta Juuru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Lost Sword

Juuru was very nice (maybe too nice) and willing to help people. He was also an average high school student and liked average high school classes like Drama and Art. (Art!!!!!)  
Anyways, he liked helping the drama classes (that were working on plays) with making props and set pieces. Usually he painted things or helped people rehearse (even though Juuru wasn’t very confident onstage, he could run lines).  
One day rehearsal was going great, and Juuru overheard they needed a sword. As a Kiramager, he had a sword.  
“I have a sword,” he mentioned.  
“Great! Can you bring it tomorrow?”  
“Uh, yeah,” Juuru committed himself to it. After school, he went to the CARAT base.  
“So I was helping with a drama class and they’re doing a show it’s gonna be really good and also they asked if I could bring a sword because I said I have a sword because I have a KiramaiSword,” Juuru explained. “And then I realized I can’t take my real sword but could we make another one like a fake one?”  
“When do you need this by?” Muryou asked.  
“Tomorrow.”  
Tametomo raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Do you have any swords in the prop room at your school you could use?”  
“W-well yeah, but I said I would bring one...uh...and the Kiramai Swords are really pretty and—”  
“You could make one. With cardboard and stuff,” Sayo suggested. “Then it’s not sharp or anything.”  
“Uh,” Juuru paused. “Okay!”

They actually made a pretty good replica. It wasn’t as shiny as the real thing, and obviously not as sharp, but it wouldn’t matter for the play. Juuru was happy with it. He took both the real sword and cardboard sword with him when he left.  
The next day at school, Juuru had both the fake and real swords in his backpack when he went to the theatre. Someone asked if he brought it, and he took one out carelessly and let them use it. They commented on how good it looked, and Juuru nodded, already lost in painting a background.  
All the props were put in the prop room (bigger props and set pieces were stored backstage) and Juuru went home.  
On the way home, Juuru saw a group of Bechats. Before calling anyone, he transformed and got his sword, since it was right there in his bag.  
...  
_‘This is the wrong sword,’_ Juuru realized as he got out a cardboard sword. _‘Uh-oh’_ he called the others.  
“There’s a group of Bechats.”  
“Okay. Do you think you can handle them on your own or do you need backup?”  
“Uh...” Juuru summoned his Kiramai Shot. He could handle this. “I’ll be fine.”  
And he was! He fought and defeated the monsters.  
That night, there was a monster attack. Juuru left quickly, saying he was just going for a walk. At the fight, Juuru realized he didn’t have a sword. And that would be a problem. They defeated the monster without it being a problem, but he decided to admit it anyways.  
“Uh, so...” Juuru started talking after the fight was over, before anyone could leave. “Uh, I was, so in theatre...” everyone watched as he hesitated, clearly listening.  
“What happened today in theatre? Did you give them the prop?” Sena asked.  
“Yeah, well, I had it in my backpack and someone asked to take it and I guess they took the wrong one,” he spoke quickly, hoping if he spoke fast nobody would know what he said.  
“What do you mean the wrong one?”  
“The _wrong_ one,” Juuru emphasized, turning red in the night.  
“Do you mean the real one?” Shiguru asked. Juuru bit his lip but didn’t react.  
“You gave them your real sword! Why did you even take the real one to school?” Tametomo started lecturing him. “We made a fake one for a reason!”  
“T-t-they took it!”  
“Where is it?” Sayo asked, stepping in. “Do you know where they put it?”  
“Probably the prop room...” Juuru mumbled. “Or just backstage.”  
“Can you go to the prop room tomorrow and look for it? And give them the fake one,” Sena suggested.  
“M...mhm.”

Going through the prop room was no easy feat for Juuru. He volunteered to get a few props, including the sword, and they were all pretty easy to find, but the prop room was messy.  
“Where is it?” Juuru had volunteered to do this alone, so he could swap the swords. He found it under a table, in a box with lower quality swords. He took it with the other props to the theatre, making a quick stop at his locker to put the real sword away and get the fake sword. He brought the fake sword, and nobody questioned him on it. (“Juuru’s weird. He probably made a cardboard one overnight,” he heard a student reason. Technically, they weren’t wrong.)

After rehearsal, Tametomo called him.  
“Did you get the real sword and take it with you?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Good,” Tametomo sighed. He started to lecture Juuru as he left school about the fact that he took a weapon to school in the first place.  
Juuru sighed, glad that at least nothing bad happened due to him not having a sword.


	2. Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuru's class had a presentation. Juuru drew the presenter a picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I like Juuru, okay? And if there’s anyone who can put up with him, it’s Yamato, the most patient Red Ranger I’ve ever seen. Also drawings. I love Juuru’s drawings.  
> But yeah, I just wanted them to interact.

Juuru didn’t usually like having presentations at school. They weren’t very interesting and all they did was waste class time to him.  
One in particular though, was cool. A zoologist named Yamato Kazakiri. He was talking about humanity’s impact on the environment and probably about pollution but Juuru’s brain didn’t pay much attention to that part.  
Sometime during the presentation, Juuru started drawing. He wasn’t allowed to yell during class (that’s gotten him in trouble more than once) but he quickly took his sketchbook out and started to draw. If Yamato noticed, Juuru didn’t know.  
After he was done, nobody had any questions for Yamato, but it was pretty much the end of class and Juuru was finishing his drawing.  
“I did it!” Juuru declared as the bell rang. “Uh,” he looked at what he drew. Students started leaving, but a few were lingering to watch the weird awkward kid struggle. “I...drew you something,” he said, revealing the picture of an eagle which had mostly been drawn in red and orange. Juuru knew that wasn’t actually what eagles looked like, but it felt like the right colours to use. He couldn’t explain why.  
“This is good! You’re a great artist,” Yamato commented.  
“...really?” Juuru never really knew if people were saying that just to be nice.  
“Yeah! If you don’t mind, can I keep it?” “Mhm,” Juuru started nodding, taking a moment before realizing that he needed to rip the paper out of his sketchbook. He did, handing it over happily.  
“Thank you.” Yamato left soon after.

“How was school?” Tametomo asked as Juuru came to the base after school. Juuru seemed especially happy today.  
Shiguru was reading a script, Sena was out for a run, and Sayo was at work.  
“It was good!” Juuru said, flipping open his sketchbook. Tametomo went back to scrolling on his phone as Juuru frowned.  
“Where is it...” Juuru flipped between a blank page and a picture he had shown the group already.  
“Where’s what?”  
“The picture I...” Juuru dramatically sighed and looked at the guys. “I drew a picture of a guest speaker and he took—OH! He took it with him! He liked it!” Juuru remembered, happy again.  
“What was it a picture of?” Shiguru asked.  
“An eagle. He was talking about nature or something. So I drew it.”  
“Did you say ‘Hirameking’ in class?” Tametomo asked, grinning.  
“No. I’m not supposed to, so this time I didn’t.”  
“He liked it though, so it was probably really good,” Shiguru shrugged, trying to compliment the picture he couldn’t see. Juuru smiled.  
“Yeah!”


	3. Bob Ross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuru discovers Bob Ross' videos on YouTube and loves them. Sayo takes his phone away.

One day, the Kiramagers were at the base just relaxing. It was Sunday and by great coincidence, nobody had work today. So they were all hanging out in the base.  
Juuru was watching something on his phone, wearing headphones. The others were reading, having conversations, and generally relaxing, glad there wasn’t a monster attack.  
Three hours later, Juuru still hadn’t engaged in any conversation and was completely focused on his phone.  
“Even Juuru gets so obsessed with technology,” Shiguru was beginning a rant about how antisocial teenagers were. “I mean he’s,” Shiguru glanced at the time and paused, checking his phone to make sure it was correct.  
“What?” Sayo asked, ready to listen to Shiguru.  
“Juuru has been quiet for almost three hours.”  
“Really?”  
“And he’s not even drawing!” Sena pointed out.  
“Okay,” Sayo touched the device, getting Juuru’s attention. “That’s enough screen time. You should—"  
“But—“ Juuru grabbed his phone. “I like it.”  
“What are you watching anyway?” Tametomo asked as Juuru took off his headphones.  
“Uh, so there was this TV show like in America a long time ago and it doesn’t air anymore but all the episodes are on YouTube. And it’s just this guy named Bob Ross and he has like an easel and a palette and paintbrushes and stuff and he does a painting. I guess it’s a tutorial because he talks during it and I guess he’s giving instructions but I can’t really understand it. He talks slowly though. I like his voice. And he paints pictures of nature like trees and lakes and mountains. And he doesn’t like plan it at all he just does it and he adds things and he doesn’t worry about how it will turn out and it’s always really pretty at the end.”  
“So it’s just a guy painting?” Tametomo summarized.  
“Uh, well, yeah, but he’s really good, like in this one—“ Juuru showed Tametomo the painting from the end of the video he was just watching.  
“...”  
“It’s so pretty!” Juuru smiled. “Isn’t it?”  
“It is really good,” Tametomo admitted.  
“Can I see? Ooh, it’s so pretty,” Sayo said as Juuru showed it to her, followed by Sena and Shiguru.  
“You should still take a break,” Sayo insisted.  
“But it’s relaxing!”  
“Spending time with other people is relaxing too.”  
“I was spending time with other people. With Bob Ross. And it was relaxing.” There was a pause. “Now give my phone back.”  
“Not right now,” Sayo decided.  
“Then what am I supposed to DO?”  
“Listen to our conversation? Talk? Read a book? Draw?” Shiguru suggested.  
“No. You guys are boring.”  
“Then read a book!”  
“I don’t want to. And I don’t have a book with me.”  
“Do you have any homework you could be doing?” Tametomo asked.  
“...”  
“You do, don’t you?”  
“...” Juuru started looking away. Tametomo looked through Juuru’s backpack and found the homework and a pencil case.  
“When you’re finished, you get your phone back,” Sayo declared.  
“Or you can just give me my phone now...”  
“Nah.” Juuru sighed, picking out a worksheet and getting a pencil.  
After a moment, Sayo took Juuru’s headphones, adjusted them to fit her ears, and started watching the last video in Juuru’s YouTube history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have endless time and nothing to do, Bob Ross videos are about 30 minutes each, and there are 31 seasons of 13 episodes each [on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/user/BobRossInc)


	4. English Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuru has to do an assignment for English and doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some minor facts about Juuru (like being an only child) might be proven wrong if it's mentioned in later episodes, but it doesn't really matter.

Juuru came to the base one day after school, and started doing homework (which he rarely did without someone reminding him). “You’re doing homework already?”  
“Yeah. I have to write ten things about myself. And read it out loud. _Tomorrow. **In English**_ ,” Juuru sighed, getting more stressed with each factor.  
“By tomorrow?” Sayo looked over the assignment instructions, which were written in Japanese. “At least 10 facts about yourself in English, in complete sentences.”  
“ ** _AND in complete sentences_**!” Juuru remembered.  
“Well, let’s do it now. Tell me a fact about yourself.”  
“Uh...”  
“It doesn’t say the facts need to be interesting, does it?” Tametomo asked. “Your name is Juuru. That’s a fact.”  
“Hm?” Juuru paused, thinking. “Hirameking!”  
Juuru wrote a few facts quickly (in Japanese).

1\. My name is Atsuta Juuru  
2\. I am 17 years old  
3\. I’m an only child  
4\. I like to draw  
5\. My favourite colour is red

Juuru stopped, not being able to think of anything else.  
“I have five. Can I put the fact that I’m a Kiramager?”  
“No,” everyone shut that down immediately.  
“Oh. But I need five more!”  
“What’s your least favourite colour?” Shiguru suggested.  
“I don’t have one.”  
“What grade are you in?”  
“12. Oh!”

6\. I am in grade 12

“Put something you like. Have you ever played a Pokémon game?”  
“Yeah. It was Diamond and my starter was Turtwig because I thought it was a turtle and I liked it.”  
“Put down ‘7. My first Pokémon game was Pokémon Diamond. 8. My first Pokémon was Turtwig,’” Shiguru told him.  
“Okay. What about 9? Am I seriously not allowed to put that I’m a Kiramager?”  
“No! Don’t put that!”  
“...can I put that in friends with you guys? Like ‘I’m friends with Imizu Tametomo’?”  
“No. You can say that you met me, because you have. But people would think you’re lying if you said we’re friends.”

9\. I have met Imizu Tametomo

“Hmm...” Juuru looked at the final fact. “My favourite Kiramager is the red one.”  
“You can’t put that!”  
“Yes I can! Everyone knows about the Kiramagers. The fights get in the news. And all you said is I can’t say I’m a Kiramager.”  
“He has a point.”

10\. The Red Kiramager is my favourite superhero

“Done!” Juuru smiled.  
“Great! Now write it again but in English.”  
Juuru’s face fell, realizing he was only half done the assignment.  
“Okay...”


	5. Baby Juuru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuru gets transformed into a baby (approx. 3 years). That's it that's the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured we all need a cute baby Juuru getting taken care of by the others. At least, I need it.

Juuru braced himself as the monster emitted a large flash of light right at him. He thought he would go blind, but he could actually see fine.  
...who was that? Where was he? What was happening?  
Juuru started to cry.

When the light faded, everyone saw that Juuru was gone, and a tiny unmorphed child under the age of five was there instead. He was wearing a child-sized version of the Kiramager uniform, so it was definitely Juuru.  
“Look out! Shh, it’s okay!” Sayo hurried to protect him from the monster, picking him up. Juuru kept crying, putting his little arms around Sayo.  
“It’s okay, you’re safe now,” she said, demorphing as the monster got away.  
“Hey Sayo, the monster got away,” Tametomo informed her.  
“I have other things to worry about, in case you haven’t noticed,” Sayo replied. “Let’s go to Coconut Tower, okay? Yeah.” Sayo knew the name would be interesting to a child. “Do you want to walk or should I carry you?”  
“Walk.”  
“Okay,” Sayo put him down.  
They headed to CARAT, but it was further than Juuru anticipated. He started slowing down.  
“Hey Juuru, are you tired?”  
“No,” Juuru said, sitting on the ground. “I don’t want walk.”  
“I’ll carry you—"  
“No!”  
The grownups sighed. Juuru walked over to Shiguru, sitting at his feet.  
“What?” Shiguru asked.  
“Use your words,” Sayo encouraged.  
“...you carry me? On shoulders.”  
“Say please,” Shiguru added.  
“Please. Tall man.”  
Shiguru remained stoic, and the others struggled not to laugh as Shiguru picked him up and let him sit on his shoulders.  
“My name is Shiguru. What’s your name?”  
“Juuru!”

When they got to the base, they explained the situation to Muryou, who provided Juuru with a blanket and lay him on the reclining chair (though he was small enough to not need it to recline) when he got tired.  
Then Mabushina came in and greeted the others before anyone could warn her there was a child trying to sleep.  
Juuru woke up.  
“Ah!” He stared at the creepy doll-like blue gem person. And then he kept staring.  
“What is it?” Mabushina asked.  
“Scary!” Juuru cried.  
“It’s okay,” everyone rushed to calm him, making Juuru panic more.  
“Hey, it’s okay Juuru. She’s a jewel like you!” Muryou pointed out.  
Juuru stared, not understanding the wordplay, but he stopped crying, so mission accomplished.  
Juuru then decided he wasn’t tired, and started walking around again. He found his (teenage Juuru’s) sketchbook and pens on the table.  
“Hirameking!!!” Juuru yelled, trying to open the sketchbook. He sat on the ground, trying.  
“Help,” he requested.  
“I’ll help,” Sena opened the sketchbook to a fresh page, and sat down on the couch with him. “What colour do you want to use?”  
Juuru chose red, and started scribbling in the book, smiling and making little comments to himself like “good” and “yay”. He also used green, yellow, blue, and pink over the course of the drawing.  
“I’m not gonna lie, his catchphrase is really cute but also way more annoying when said like that,” Tametomo admitted.  
“He’s probably three or something, give him a break,” Shiguru replied.  
“I’m just saying...”  
“Whatever.”  
“Ah!!!” Juuru squealed, finishing the picture. “Look!”  
“I am looking. What is it?” Sena asked.  
“Look!!!” He repeated. “You!!!” He pointed to some vague green blob in his drawing. “And blue and pink and...”  
“Oh! I see! He drew us,” Sayo said. Tametomo looked like he had a comment to make, but refrained.  
“That’s so good!” Sena praised. “Right?” She asked the boys.  
“Not at all, but okay,” Tametomo mumbled. “It’s good,” he spoke louder.  
“It’s very good. You’re such a good artist!” Shiguru encouraged.  
“Yay!” Juuru walked over to Shiguru, holding a hand up for a high five.  
“Hm?” Shiguru gently pressed his hand against Juuru’s.  
“Yay!” Juuru said, giving him a high five.  
“Do you want to give Tametomo a high five?” Shiguru suggested, directing Juuru to the Yellow Ranger.  
“Tamamomo!” Juuru yelled at him.  
Tametomo put his hand out for a high five and Juuru slapped his hand.  
“You’re strong!” Tametomo realized. Juuru smiled.  
The alarm went off. There was a monster attack.  
“There’s an attack in sector J-20,” Muryou was about to tell them to move out when his attention went to Juuru, who panicked at the sound. He turned off the alarm. “You guys go. I’ll stay here with Juuru.”  
“Bye-bye,” Juuru said as he watched the others leave. He walked after them.  
“We’re going to draw. You like drawing, right?” Muryou asked, sitting Juuru down with his sketchbook again.  
“What should we draw?”  
“Hirameking!” Juuru yelled, getting up and finding the Gemini clone doll kept in the base. “Blue,” he laughed. He started playing with it, and picked it up by its hand, creating a clone.  
Juuru stared at the clone. He reached out to touch it.  
“Which one is real...” Muryou mumbled. “We only need one Juuru. Can you make the clone disappear?”  
Juuru slapped the clone, causing the clone to cry, but also turn back into a doll. Muryou picked it up by its legs and put it out of Juuru’s reach.  
“Let’s do something else, yeah?” Muryou suggested.  
Juuru took that suggestion and started running around the base, standing on the table.  
“Don’t, that’s dangerous,” Muryou said. Part of the danger was the fact that Juuru could fall, and the other part was the fact that this table was very expensive and tech-heavy. Juuru crawled around and started playing with the microphone Muryou used to contact the Kiramagers.  
“Boo,” he said, laughing when he got many startled reactions. “Ahh,” he started putting his mouth on the microphone, but Muryou took it away.  
“Sorry about that, Juuru discovered the microphone.”  
“It’s fine. We’re almost done here.”  
“I nap,” Juuru decided, going over to the couch and getting the blanket.  
“That sounds good,” Muryou commented.  
A few minutes into Juuru’s nap, the toddler turned into a teenager, signalling that the others had defeated a monster and were on their way back.  
“Oh thank goodness, Juuru turned back. I was worried we would have to put up with him for longer,” Tametomo commented.  
“Shh, he’s sleeping,” everyone shushed him.  
“He’s not three, I don’t have to be nice to him.”  
“But you should!” Sena pointed out.  
“Probably yeah.”

Juuru yawned as he woke up. Everyone paused as he looked around for a minute.  
“I feel like I’ve been here before.”  
“You have.”  
“No, like...a long time ago. When I was really little.”  
“Hm. Interesting. CARAT wasn’t founded until just a few years ago,” Muryou was honest.  
“Hm,” Juuru mumbled, not able to figure it out.  
The adults all silently swore to never tell Juuru what happened.


	6. Tametomo Sentai Tamelovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shovello tries to assemble a new team. It doesn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set DURING episode five, not really before or after. (So, spoilers for episode five.)

“Get out there and find your partners!” Shovello encouraged the new machines.  
And so, they did.

“Where are we supposed to go?” Rolland asked as they left. The gems were flying around and looking. They were smaller and younger than the average Kiramai Stone and didn’t know where they were going.  
“I dunno. Hey, that looks fun!” Carry got distracted, going to a park and sliding (or falling) down a slide. “Wheee!”  
“Wait for me!” Lifton chased her.  
“You guys, we need to focus and find partners,” Rolland told them.  
“Look!” A kid noticed them.  
“Omigosh it’s a human,” Lifton whispered. The gems fell onto the ground and stayed still.  
“So pretty!” The child didn’t seem to realize that they had been moving. “Look guys!”  
“There are more of them,” Rolland observed from where he was laying. The kids started knocking on the gems, tapping on them, and attempting to pick them up.  
“Whoa!” Carry shrieked as she was picked up and almost fell since the kid wasn’t strong enough to hold her. “Be careful!”  
“You can talk. Guys look the purple one talked! Did you see that?”  
“Yeah!”  
“You don’t see sound you hear it!”  
“Hikari, no one cares.”  
“Excuse me,” Rolland spoke.  
“The orange one talked too.”  
“Yes, we can all talk, now can you come with us?” The kids all went to an area under the bridge of a play structure. Rolland went to get Shovello and Tametomo.  
“So, what are we doing?”  
“Forming a team!” Lifton said.  
“What for?”  
“I don’t know. But that’s what we’re doing. I guess.”  
“Okay we’re here,” Tametomo said, carrying Shovello and Rolland in a backpack.  
“I’m tired,” Rolland complained.  
“Yeah, I know,” Tametomo rolled his eyes.  
“Good! Now Tametomo Sentai Tamelovers can be assembled!” Shovello announced.  
“Uh!” A kid raised his hand. “I need to tell my mom before I join a team.”  
“Yeah,” the others agreed.  
“Okay,” Tametomo agreed. “Then you guys don’t have to join. We’ll look for teammates elsewhere.”  
“B-“ Shovello tried to protest as Tametomo picked up all the stones and put them in the backpack.  
“We’re going now. Goodbye,” he said, walking away.  
“Bye!!!”

At the base, the three little stones went to have a nap.  
“Did you find your team?” Juuru asked.  
“There is no team!” Tametomo declared. “Also, I’m never carrying 4 Kiramai Stones at the same time again, it’s too heavy.”  
“So, you’re not going to be the leader?”  
“No. And I’m okay with that. Shovello, though...we might have to convince him you’re a good leader.”


	7. Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuru has a bad dream and calls Sayo at like 3 AM during a thunderstorm and she comforts him. Because I'm mean.

Juuru woke up, gasping. He had almost died in a dream.  
‘Is it true if you die in a dream you die in real life?’ He thought about this as he looked around his room, seeing darkness and shadows everywhere. He knew there wasn’t anything—just his closet, a desk, a bedside table with a lamp, and other normal items—but his imagination was looking around and imagining all sorts of scary things. He heard some rain in the background.  
He glanced at the time. 2:47 AM.  
“I should go back to sleep...” Juuru mumbled to himself, knowing that would be impossible. The rain was loud and heavy now that he was aware of it.  
Juuru grabbed his phone from nearby. He unlocked it, scrolling randomly for a moment.  
He opened his message app and started a message. Then he paused.  
‘What should I say? Should I call instead? What if she doesn’t answer?’ He called, deciding that he needed to hear her voice. ‘Ringing...ringing...please answer...pl-'  
“Hello?”  
“Uh, hi,” Juuru said as there was a boom of thunder and he noticed a flash of lightning. “Uh,” he didn’t know what to say. ‘Why did I call instead of text?’  
“What’s wrong, Juuru?”  
“Well, there’s,” Juuru watched another flash. “There’s a storm and I, I had a bad dream...I can’t sleep.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Juuru briefly wondered if Sayo had been awake when he called. She seemed very calm, and not cranky like if she had just woken up.  
“Uh, kind of...if you die in a dream do you die for real?” Juuru asked his question from earlier.  
“No, Juuru. If you die in a dream you don’t die for real.”  
“Are you sure?” Juuru winced as there was more thunder.  
“I’m sure.”  
“I-I don’t like thunder...”  
“Oh, Juuru, it’ll be okay. Can you take deep breaths with me? Breathe in...” Sayo instructed. “...and out. Is there a lamp or anything you can turn on for light in your room?”  
“Mhm,” Juuru looked at his nearby lamp. He also looked at the shadows around his room.  
“Can you turn it on?” Juuru started reaching for the lamp, turning it on quickly.  
“It’s on,” he reported.  
“Good. Can you keep breathing with me? Breathe in...” They kept breathing in and out until Juuru started getting tired. On an exhale, he yawned.  
“Are you tired?” Sayo asked. “It’s late. You should go to bed. Sleep in, okay?”  
“Okay...”  
“I’m hanging up now, okay? Goodnight Juuru!”  
“Okay. Goodnight Sayo...” Juuru hung up the phone and went to sleep, closing his eyes and breathing steadily like Sayo was still there.  
Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out...  
Juuru fell back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuru adopts a cat and brings it to the base.

“I have a surprise,” Juuru announced when he arrived at the base.  
“What is it?” The others tries not to notice that Juuru was very obviously hiding something in his jacket.  
“Here,” he unzipped his jacket carefully, pulling a small black and white kitten out. “I got a cat!”  
“Aww!”  
“His name is Button,” he informed the group.  
“Why?” Shiguru asked.  
“Because he’s cute as a button! Look! Pet him!”  
“No thank you. He’s very cute,” Shiguru acknowledged.  
“I’ll pet him,” Sena distracted Juuru.  
They were having a nice time playing with Button, getting cat hair everywhere, when Shiguru sneezed loudly.  
“Shiguru?”  
“I’m fine,” Shiguru coughed again, covering his mouth. “It’s just allergies.”  
“Oh,” Sayo realized. “You should have said something earlier!”  
“Sorry!” Juuru rushed to apologize. “I’m sorry I didn’t know—“  
“It’s fine,” Shiguru repeated. “You—“ he accepted a tissue. “You didn’t know.”  
“Will you be okay?”  
“Yes. Now get that adorable kitty away from me,” he said, eyes watering from allergies.  
“Okay. Come on Button. Bye-bye,” Juuru waved to Shiguru as he left.  
“The cat was really cute though,” Sena commented.  
“It’s name is BUTTON,” Shiguru cried.  
“Are you actually allergic to cats or what?” Tametomo asked.  
“Yes, I am. But I’m also crying over how cute that ball of fluff I’m not allowed to touch is.”  
“Aww. Poor Shiguru, not allowed to pet the kitty,” Tametomo teased.  
“Shut up!”


	9. A Day at School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Juuru going through a normal day of school until it gets interrupted by a monster attack. (He’s not a very good student, but does his best.) Pre-Episode Zero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might make a part 2 that's basically just episode 1 from Juuru's perspective. If I do it'll have the same title and be labelled "Part 2"

When the teacher is giving instructions, Juuru does his absolute best to pay attention and take notes.  
His eyes naturally go to the paper he’s supposed to be taking notes on, and starts doodling in the margins as little ideas come to mind.  
Once the teacher is finished giving instructions and everyone is starting on the assignment, the teacher goes over to Juuru.  
“Atsuta,” they tap on him to get his attention. “Time to do the assignment. You have until the start of tomorrow’s class.”  
“T-thanks. Sorry,” Juuru says, turning his attention to the work in front of him. ‘What class is this? Math,’ he remembers, getting to work. Math is easy, he just has trouble with word problems. They’re too much reading and not enough math.  
Juuru underlines the numbers and units in the word problems, desperately trying to understand what to DO.  
 _A person is 100 cm tall. Each subsequent person is 20% taller than the person before. What is the height of the fifth person?_  
Juuru pauses. ‘20% of 100 is...20. And so the height of the second person is 120. And it goes up by 20 every time. So the fifth person should be 180.’ The logic makes sense to Juuru, so he writes it down.  
The next one is more of a logic problem, but Juuru knows how to do this type of question:  
 _If you wrote all the whole numbers from 1 to 1000, how many times would you write the digit 4?_   
Juuru starts doing what is obviously the most effective solution, writing every number between 1 and 1000, and highlighting ones that have a 4. He’s at 100 when the bell rings, signalling the end of class and forcing him back to the real world.

His next class is art, a class Juuru always gets lost in, doing whatever he wants even though that’s not the assignment. Today he’s supposed to do an assignment learning about negative space, being provided with black construction paper to draw on with white crayons. The point is to make the black construction paper, which would usually be the background, the positive space, or the focus of the picture. Juuru doesn’t like the assignment after thinking and trying to understand it for a few minutes, so he goes into his sketchbook to do something else when the art teacher checks on him.  
“How are you doing with this assignment?”  
“Uh,” he‘s honest. “Not good.”  
The teacher helps him, and he ends up drawing a flower, leaving the petals black (though part of him desperately wants to colour them, this assignment is meant to be done in black and white) and colouring the space around the petals white. He draws a lily, and it’s quite fun when he gets the hang of it.

His next class is English, which is definitely his worst. Japanese is hard enough as it is! In the class, they’re encouraged to speak English, but instructions are given in Japanese. Today involves getting into partners and taking turns reading out loud and Juuru really doesn’t like that. His partner is fine, he just doesn’t like the talking part.  
“Hi Juuru,” his partner greets him in English.  
“Hi,” Juuru replies.  
They start taking turns reading and it’s Juuru’s turn again. He looks at the foreign letters, trying to remember the sounds they make. ‘Why does English only have one alphabet but so many sounds?’  
“Juuru, do you want me to help you?” His partner asks in Japanese. “The quick,” they point to the words.  
“The...cue-ick,” Juuru pronounces wrong. He pauses and starts trying to get the word right.  
“It’s okay, just keep going. Brown...”  
Juuru struggles through the sentence, giving up. His partner doesn’t say anything, just starts reading the sentence.

At lunch, Juuru finally gets a break as he goes to eat lunch. He sits by himself, surrounded by groups of kids talking and making jokes, possibly about him, but he doesn’t care. He just eats lunch.  
After lunch, there’s actually a monster attack! Juuru doesn’t notice until someone points it out, since he’s busy drawing.  
When he comes back to the real world, there’s an announcement to evacuate the school. Juuru looks at the monster. It’s huge!  
“Hirameking…” Juuru mumbles, getting an idea and going to draw it.  
He doesn’t know what is going on. But he will draw it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Math solutions:  
> 207 cm  
> 300 times  
> English phrase:  
> The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog.


	10. Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiramei stones are all alone at the base when there’s a thunderstorm.

The Kiramei Stones had their own area in the base that was completely safe. The older Mashins knew this. But Carry, Lifton, and Rolland were like babies. They were small and young and didn’t know how things worked.  
One night, while the stones were asleep, there was a sudden sound of rain on the roof.  
“What dat?” Carry asked.  
“What do you mean?” Shovello asked, waking up as there was a boom of thunder.  
“Dat!” Carry shrieked, waking the others. Lifton started crying.  
“Oh, that sound? Pretty sure that’s just thunder,” Fire said. Helico moved next to Lifton.  
“It’s okay Lifton. Thunder can’t hurt you,” she explained.  
“That’s right. It’s not anything you need to worry about,” Mach said as the rain continued.  
“Fun-ter?” Rolland repeated.  
The thunder was mostly finished, but the older mashins confirmed that the sound had been thunder.  
“Right now it’s just raining.”  
“Wainin,” Lifton repeated.   
“Yeah. It’s just water, that’s all rain is. Water that comes from the sky,” Jetter explained. “You guys should go back to sleep now.”  
The babies were all left alone and they folded up and fell onto their sides to sleep.


End file.
